qfgd20pffandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemical Reagent Descriptions
This section will only cover the information that is not covered in the Quest for Glory PHB section, Compounds. 'Pricing of Ingredients and Compounds' Each ingredient has a Base Value that is used to determine its cost. In every geographical region, the ingredient is defined as being Common, Uncommon, Rare, Imported, or Native; it also has a Low, Moderate, or High demand. Its rarity and demand determine its local market value. This information is summed up in this convenient table. 'Ingredient Rarity' If an ingredient is Common, its value is equal to the Base Value. If it is Uncommon, then it is 25% more expensive. If it is Rare, then it is 75% more expensive. Imported ingredients are 200% (or 3x) more expensive than their Base Value. Native ingredients are tracked separately of other ingredients, as they are things that are typically unique to the region they come from. Some examples of Native ingredients include Flowers from Erana's Peace, Flying Water (from the Flying Falls in Spielburg) and Oasis Water (from the Magical Oasis of Tarna, and the Dervish's Oasis of Shapeir), and Troll's Beard (found only by harvesting the beard from a troll, whether living or deceased). Native ingredients are equal to their Base Value in regions where they are Native, and treated as Imported everywhere else (200% increase in price). 'Ingredient Demand' Demand of an item also adds to the cost. Low demand adds nothing. Moderate demand raises the cost of all but Common ingredients by 25%. High demand raises the cost of Common ingredients by 25%, Uncommon ingredients by 75%, and Rare and Imported ingredients by 150%. 'Compound Value' The value of a compound is calculated as: (Sum of the cost of ingredients' local market values) x (Compound's total Capacity - 1) To find the market resale value (the cost that a vendor would sell the compound for), add another 20% to the Compound Value. 'Ingredient Descriptions: Containers' *'Alchemist Glassbomb Bottle:' A glass bottle designed for certain alchemical compounds that keeps two or more combined reagents separated until the bottle is shattered. *'Alchemist Jarhead Bottle:' An aerodynamically-shaped glass bottle designed with a stopper that attaches to the end of an arrow, for certain alchemical compounds that keeps two or more combined reagents separate until the bottle is shattered. *'Alchemist's Powder Bag:' A rough patch of cloth hewn together just enough to hold and not spill powders. A long string attached to the bag allows the thrower to release its contents into the air in mid-flight with a well-timed tug; alternatively, the impact with an object will force it to burst open. *'Bag:' A simple burlap or hemp bag, of sufficient quality to hold a powdered substance. *'Flask:' A basic empty glass flask with a cork stopper, typically used to contain potions or store ingredients. *'Jar:' A basic empty glass jar with a clip-on glass top, typically used to contain balms. 'Ingredient Descriptions: Natural' *'Aloe vera:' A species of succulent plant that grows in arid climates. Aloe vera is harvested as a pulp extracted or extruded from the plant's tall fleshy leaves. Must be contained in a flask or jar, holding up to 5 doses. Each plant contains 1d6 doses. *'Althea:' A species of flowering plant found on the banks of rivers and in salt marshes, preferring moist, sandy soils. Althea is harvested as a root. Does not require a container. Each plant contains 1 dose. *'Anise:' A flowering plant that prefers light, fertile, well drained soil. Anise is harvested as seeds. Must be contained somehow. Each plant contains 1d3 doses. *'Basalt:' An extrusive volcanic rock, found very commonly on volcanic islands. Each dose is the equivalent of ¼ of a Stone in weight. Does not require a container. *'Black hellebore:' A coarse, highly-poisonous perennial herb that grows best in shade or partial shade, with wet or moist ground conditions. Black hellebore is harvested with any part of the plant, though the majority of the harvest comes from the rhizome; the harvest is done by extrusion. The rhizome provides 1d4 doses, and the entire remainder of the plant provides 2 more doses. Must be contained in a flask or jar. *'Datura:' A vespertine flowering plant whose seeds grow in spiky fruit. It is well-known as a narcotic and is also very toxic. Datura is harvested as fruit, each plant containing 1d3 fruit. Does not need to be contained. *'Desert rose:' Also known as adenium, a genus of flowering plants in the dogbane family, known to be used for arrow poison. Desert rose is harvested as sap by extrusion, providing 1 dose per plant. Must be contained in a flask or jar, holding up to 10 doses. *'Eucalyptus oil:' The eucalyptus is a flowering tree in areas of great precipitation or high water beds. It is known to be a tree that drinks enormous amounts of water and grows quickly, sometimes to the point of being an ecological danger. Eucalyptus oil is harvested by steam-distilling the leaves of a eucalyptus tree. Each tree contains 10d10 doses, but harvesting these doses takes 3 hours per dose. Must be contained in a flask or jar, holding up to 20 doses. *'Felty germander:' An herb native to the Med Sea and the outer regions of the Shapeirian Archipelago. Its flowers are small and range from pink to white. Felty germander is harvested for its leaves, which are ground into a powder. Each plant provides 1d3 doses. Must be contained in a flask, jar, or bag. *'Garlic:' An herb native to Aratia, found often naturally in the Mediterranean but also grown the world over. Garlic is harvested as a bulb. Each plant provides 1 dose. Does not need to be contained. *'Ginseng:' An herb found typically in cooler northern climates. Ginseng is harvested by the root, providing 1 dose per plant. Does not need a container. *'Hazelnut:' The hazel is a deciduous shrub in northern regions. Hazelnuts are harvested as nuts from the shrub. Each shrub contains 3d6 doses, but each dose takes 20 minutes to harvest. Does not need a container. *'Hyssop:' An herbaceous plant native to Southern Europe, the Middle East, and the region surrounding the Caspian Sea. Used often as an antiseptic, cough reliever, and expectorant. Hyssop is harvested for its leaves and stalk, which are dried and ground into a powder. Each plant provides 2 doses. Must be contained in a flask, jar, or bag. *'Lavender:' A flowering plant found in a wide variety of locations, though native to Asia. Its flowers are small and vary in shades of purple and its namesake color lavender. Lavender is harvested for its flower (especially the pedals). Each flower is worth 1 dose. Must be contained in a flask, jar, or bag. *'Lemon: '''The lemon is a fruit grown on the lemon tree. Its nativity is unknown, and the areas it is found are wide-spread. A lemon tree is harvested for its fruit, the lemon. Each lemon tree holds up to 10d6 lemons, with each lemon being one dose; however, harvesting an entire tree will take 2 minutes per lemon; harvesting just 1 lemon from a tree is done simply. Requires no container. *'Mandrake:' A plant with a deep and occasionally curiously human-looking root system. It grows natively in southern and central Europe and in lands in and around the Mediterranean Sea. Mandrake must be harvested as close to midnight as is possible; there is a terrible curse on the plant that will kill its harvester otherwise as it releases a terrible scream like that of a dying child, and whosoever hears this scream dies instantly (no save); this scream is still heard at midnight, but has no ill effects other than its chilling sound. Mandrake are harvested for their root. Each plant provides 1d6 doses. Does not need a container. *'Mint:' A aromatic flowering herb growing through underground and overground solons. The flowers range in color from white to purple. Mint is harvested for its leaves. Each mint plant provides 1 dose. Must be contained in a flask, jar, or bag. *'Mugwort:' A tall herbaceous plant with a woody root with dark green leaves. It produces small flowers with yellow or dark red pedals. Mugwort is harvested for its oil, which is extruded for its oil. Each plant contains 1 dose. Must be contained in a flask or jar. *'Myrrh:' The commiphora is a thorny flowering tree with small leaves. Myrrh gum is harvested from the trees by wounding the commiphora tree for its resin. Each tree produces one dose per 5 minutes, for up to 10 doses a day, each dose filling one full flask or jar. *'Olive oil:' The olive tree is native to the Mediterranean basin. Olives are harvested from the tree by shaking the boughs during the autumn or winter. Olive oil is obtained by extruding the oil from the olive fruit. Each tree produces 30d6 doses, with each dose taking 5 minutes to harvest. Must be contained in a flask or jar, with each container containing up to 2 doses. *'Opium:' The poppy is a flowering plant whose pedals vary widely in color. Opium is harvested from poppy while it is still immature by scarring the surface of the unopened bud to release the opium milk. Each flower produces 1 dose. Must be contained in a flask or jar. *'Pepper:' Specifically black pepper; a flowering vine native to India. Pepper is harvested by grinding the pepper seed. Each vine produces 2 doses. Must be contained in a flask, jar, or bag. *'Spikenard:' A flowering plant native to the mountains of Asia, and northern India and Nepal, with a leafy base and a long stem leading to its light pink flower. Spikenard is harvested for its rhizomes (under-ground roots), which are crushed and distilled for their oil. Each spikenard provides 1 dose. Must be contained in a flask or jar. *'Starflower:' Also known as borage; an herb native to Syria though it is naturalized through the Mediterranean region, Asia Minor, Europe, North Africa, and South America. It has bristly or hairy leaves and its flowers have five bright blue pedals. While the seeds are harvested for other uses, in alchemy the starflower is harvested for its pedals. Each plant may be harvested for 1 dose. Must be contained in a flask, jar, or bag. *'Sugar:' As from sugar cane or sugar beet; sugar is not harvested for magical properties, but rather for utilitarian uses such as creating a bond for pills. Sugar cane is native to warm to tropical regions of Asia; sugar beet is grown and cultivated in northern countries worldwide. Sugar is harvested by draining the sugar cane of its juice; or by chopping the sugar beet into small ribbons and distilling the sugar from these ribbons; the results of either method are then dried. Each plant contains 2 doses. Must be contained in a flask or jar. *'Tea leaves:' A small evergreen plant that grows mainly in tropical and subtropical climates, though some varieties can tolerate marine climates. Tea plants are harvested for their leaves. Each plant holds 3 doses, with each dose taking 1 minute to harvest. Must be contained in a flask, jar, or bag. *'Undermoss:' A small soft plant that grows in clumps or mats in damp, shady places. Undermoss is of note due to its tendency to prefer to grow specifically in marshes along the underside of branches, and its almost slimy and mushy texture; it is also surprisingly lightweight. Undermoss is harvested for its leaves, which are extruded for its oil. Each plant may be counted for 1 dose. Must be contained in a flask or jar. 'Ingredient Descriptions: Native' *'Badder fang:' The fangs of the poisonous bat-like creature native to Mordavia. Badder fangs are harvested for their venomous glands but are harvested as a whole as the fangs tend to keep their glands in tact and are later milked for their venom. Each badder fang is considered 1/2 dose, so both fangs from one badder must be harvested to gain 1 dose. Should be contained in a flask, jar, or bag, though not necessary. *'Cheetaur claw:' Cheetaurs are vicious tauric creatures with two well-known variations; the valley cheetaur of Spielburg, and the savannah cheetaur of the continent of Fricana. Whenever a cheetaur is killed, do not forget to harvest the claws of its arms (not its legs). Each cheetaur will have 2d10 (maximum 10) claws, but one dose of cheetaur claw takes 5 individual claws. Should be contained in a flask, jar, or bag, though not necessary. *'Faery mushroom:' A purple mushroom found growing in faery circles. Should only be harvested in the day with no faeries present, as faeries will tend to grow angry and play a horrible trick on the individual that disturbs their circle. One should also take care to take these mushrooms in moderation; if you take too many, no more will ever grow, which will anger the faeries of the circle. Three mushrooms make one dose. Should be contained in a flask, jar, or bag, though not necessary. *'Flowers from Erana's Peace:' These flowers grow in Erana's gardens. Their colors vary across the visible spectrum, and will sometimes change over the course of a day. Erana's gardens will tend to have a sort of knowledge about how much you have taken; it has been found that each garden can support a useable harvest of 2 dozen flowers (or 2 doses) a day; after that, rarely any flowers are useful for the rest of the day. All flowers in the garden produce a faint transmutation aura, as do any useable flowers that have been harvested. The flowers are harvested for their pedals, which need no extra preparation. Should be stored in a flask or jar with sunlight, though it is not necessary. *'Flying Water:' Taken exclusively from the Flying Falls in Spielburg Valley, Flying Water is water that has picked up a specific set of magical enchantment and mineral deposit. The water from the lake that the Flying Falls waterfall deposits into below is considered "expended," and no longer holds the correct enchantment for alchemical use. Each flask or jar of Flying Water is considered 1 dose. It may also be consumed as normal water with no positive or negative effects. *'Ghoul claw:' The poison of a ghoul is not necessarily a poison but a powerful and quickly-replicating bacteria that lives on the lactic acid that forms on the ghoul's claws, which is why a magical spell actually cannot affect its so-called "poison." Ghouls will have 2d8 (maximum 8) claws, with 6 claws being considered 1 dose. It is highly recommended that the claws be transported in a bag (they are too big for flasks and jars). *'Manta tail:' The poisonous barb on the end of a manta ray's tail is used to create an antivenom to the manta ray's venom. Each barb provides one dose. *'Milk:' Specifically cow's milk; a great source of calcium! Each flask or jar provides one dose. *'Oasis water:' Taken from either the Dervish's Oasis in the Shapeirian Desert, or the Magical Oasis of the Tarna Savannah. Is known to have the conjuring properties. One flask or jar of oasis water is worth 1 dose. *'Scorpion tail:' The poisonous barb of a giant desert scorpion is used to create an antivenom to the scorpion's venom. Each barb provides 1d4-2 (minimum 1) doses. It is highly recommended that the barb be transported in a bag. *'Troll's beard:' The beard of a troll is said to have healing properties that make it highly sought after. It may be harvested whether the troll is alive or dead. Each beard is considered 1 dose, and must be contained in a bag. *'Venomous vine:''' The poisonous vines of venomous plants are used to create an antivenom to the vine's venom. Each vine is worth one dose, and may be harvested whether the vine is alive or dead. Must be contained in a bag. Category:Alchemy